The invention concerns a high frequency generator for the connection of an electrosurgical instrument for cutting body tissue by means of an arc.
High frequency generators of that kind usually have an electrical output terminal to which an electrosurgical instrument can be connected and an input terminal by way of which it can be connected to a current or voltage source. In that case power control serves for controlling the electrical power delivered by way of the output terminal.
Devices of that kind are basically already known from for example DE 195 00 219, DE 41 35 185, DE 41 26 609, DE 36 22 337, DE 34 20 340, DE 29 46 728, DE 35 30 335 or DE 32 28 136.